


Necktie

by adelaide_rain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames didn't just get Arthur a tie for his birthday, he learned a goddamn fancy knot, too. It's a sure sign that Eames really does love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necktie

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written Inception fic for ages but [this](http://raining-in-adelaide.tumblr.com/post/45171480733/exotic-necktie-knots-from-agree-or-die) was so inspiring :D It was so much fun to write these boys again.

Arthur's birthday party started with decent attendance, but most of them have gone home, citing things like their kids or previous appointments to buy a Pacific island.

Now it's just Arthur and Eames, Ariadne and Yusuf, and the battalion of empty bottles scattered over the table and the floor. And the bookcase. Arthur also found one in the medicine cabinet when he went to check that they had aspirin.

"I have one last present for you, darling," Eames says when they reach the bottom of their current bottle of Shiraz, and produces something wrapped in the most hideous orange paisley paper Arthur's ever seen. It makes him queasy just looking at it.

Arthur takes the gift, glancing warily at Eames. The last time Eames gave him a gift at a party it turned out to be a butt plug, and Eames let him open it right there in front of everyone because he's a bastard.

Arthur's not going to be fooled again, especially not when Ariadne and Yusuf are watching him carefully, already grinning in anticipation.

Putting it by his side, Arthur folds his arms. "I think I'll open it later."

"Don't be like that," Ariadne says, rolling her eyes. "Come on, open your gift."

"It's work safe, I promise," Eames says, and Arthur narrows his eyes at him. It's not as if he can ever be sure that he can read Eames's expressions, but he _does_ trust Eames. As much as he's an asshole, if he gives his word to Arthur, he means it.

Picking up the gift again, he tears off the garish orange paper and throws it at the trash can. It's a discreet black box, just the right size for a butt plug, and Arthur looks suspiciously at Eames again. His butter-wouldn't-melt expression doesn't really help, but Arthur remembers the _I promise_ and sighs.

He opens the box.

It isn't a butt plug; it's a tie, slate blue with grey stripes. When he touches it, he finds it incredibly soft and smooth under his fingers. Instantly he can tell that it's the best tie he owns, which is saying something.

"Do you like it?"

Arthur tears his gaze away from the tie to smile up at Eames. "It's beautiful," he says. "Thank you."

"There's also a little something that I learned to do with it that I think you'll like," Eames says, and takes the tie from Arthur hand.

"Are things about to get kinky?" Yusuf asks. "Because if they are I think I'm going to leave."

"I'm staying," Ariadne says instantly, leaning forward to get a better view, but Eames shakes his head.

"Nothing kinky. Just going to put the tie around his neck in a completely vanilla way."

Eames stands and pushes apart Arthur's legs so that he can stand close enough to knot the tie. Arthur can't say that he's complaining about the closeness; he's had enough wine that he's feeling a little frisky and he almost wishes Eames _did_ have something kinky planned. Maybe after Yusuf and Ariadne go home.

Maybe he should tell them to go home now.

Starting slowly, as though he's not entirely sure what he's doing, Eames starts to knot the tie. Arthur's slightly bemused - certainly it's rare that Eames bothers to put on a tie but he knows how to do a fucking Windsor knot.

But he's not tying a Windsor, Arthur realises. There are too many steps here, and Eames is making each of them with a precision that suggests that he isn't just making a mess. 

Arthur blinks. Has Eames learned a complicated knot for Arthur's birthday? That's the most romantic fucking thing anyone's ever done for him.

He looks up at Eames as he works, tongue sticking out slightly as he concentrates. He looks - stunning. He _always_ looks stunning, because this is Eames, but that look of concentration... If Arthur was standing, he'd swoon.

And then Eames catches him looking and grins. Arthur smiles back, and they just stare at each other, and Arthur thinks _I fucking love you_ because this shows just how well he knows Arthur, shows how much he _cares_.

The moment stretches on for a few more heartbeats, and then Eames grins at him, lifting a thumb to stroke Arthur's chin before getting back to his work.

As he does he keeps throwing little glances at Arthur, flirtatious and hot, getting even hotter. By the time he steps back with a satisfied nod, Arthur’s about ready to jump him, and he doesn’t even care if Ariadne and Yusuf are watching.

"There we are," Eames says with a smile.

"I'm fairly sure that counts as kinky," Ariadne says, and fans herself. Arthur's pretty sure she's being sarcastic but her cheeks are bright red, the little voyeur.

"And obviously anything involving ties is porn for Arthur," Yusuf chimes in.

Arthur doesn't even give them the dignity of a glare; he only looks up at Eames. "How about we kick these two out and go enjoy the birthday present you gave me last year?"

"Can't we stay and watch?" Ariadne asks, but Yusuf shuffles her quietly away.

"You've not even looked at my hard work," Eames says, sounding slightly petulant.

"I will," Arthur promises. "But it's more important to me that you did it, I don't even care how it looks. And seriously, Eames, that was hot as fuck."

Eames laughs and pulls Arthur to his feet. "How about we retire to the bedroom, and you can admire your tie in the mirror as I blow you?"

"Sounds fantastic."

Eames's laugh is a rumble against Arthur's chest as he leans in for a kiss.

"Happy birthday, love."


End file.
